luammogamefandomcom-20200215-history
Main Page
CREATING DREAMS, MAKING FRIENDS, AND LEARNING ALL IN ONE __NOEDITSECTION__ Welcome to the LEGO World wiki LEGO World Is a brand new fan-made MMOG that is currently in the works. The wiki contains a total of . Contents LEGO Earth.png|Get more media!|link=http://legoworld.vidmy.com/|linktext=The brand-new video portal is here!! Leah.png|Ninja time!!|link=http://lego-world-mmog-project.wikia.com/wiki/Ninjas|linktext=Learn about the butt-kicking ninjas. Cybor Agent.png|Now there are agents?|link=http://lego-world-mmog-project.wikia.com/wiki/Cybor_Agent|linktext=Learn more about this brand new class of villain. Cornel and Regular.png|Even more cyborgs...|link=http://lego-world-mmog-project.wikia.com/wiki/Cyborg_Samurai|linktext=These dead-serious enemies are just some of the characters in production. Before you edit, make sure to read the rules. http://lego-world-mmog-project.wikia.com/wiki/Rules Also, don't forget to help expand the gallery!! http://lego-world-mmog-project.wikia.com/wiki/Special:NewFiles About LEGO World is a MMOG project being made by a large team of LEGO Fans. In-game, players can customize their own Minifigure Avatar to move around the Game. This project is not made by LEGO and will never be an official MMOG. LEGO, The LEGO pieces and the Minifigure are trademarks and/or copyrights of the LEGO Group. All rights reserved. Founder, Admins, and Chat Moderators These people are the admins/chat mods here. If you have any questions, feel free to ask them. The ones you can talk to are in the color Blue . * BlueJay11 Founder * The-Buster-ZX Bureaucrat * BrickfilmNut Admin * Chipika123 Chat Mod * Superflyingcaptan Chat Mod Meet the team *BlueJay11-Leader of the Team, Concept artist, The Great Master, ingame animator and modeler, Storyline maker, The acceptor of ideas, LDD designer *BOULDERAX-LDD designer, Master *HunterBlackbrick-Master *Edawglemons-Storyline maker, Master *Lost Twilight Energy-Master *BrickfilmNut-Stop Motion Trailer Maker *Legodude-Storyline Maker *Gartonia-Storyline Maker, Master, Log in screen designer, *Chipika-Concept artist * The-Buster-ZX -Logo Designer *Cmgmvg-Concept artist *Aokpisz-Log in screen designer *SuperFlyingCaptain-Master,Storyline maker *Soupperson-Concept artist, Master *ImagineMan-Logo designer, Master, Storyline Maker, In-game coder (resigned) *NuffSaid-Storyline maker, Character designs *Jw1-Storyline maker, LDD designer *Irnakk-Master *HunterKiller-Storyline Maker, Animator for the log in screen **''Note:The users with red names are users that are part of my project yet haven't joined the wiki yet' Create a new article Type in an article's name below. Spam pages are NOT tolerated. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Member Of The Week!! Every week,a member will get the award Member Of the week,but follow these steps to get the award. You just need to edit pages as much as you can (do NOT edit a page over and over for one hour just to get the award) and you also need to be active. maybe Next week, a member will be picked to be Member of the month. Better get started. :) The "Featured Member" section will be pursued when we have more members Monthly Poll How do you think LEGO world will turn out? Awesome Really good Okay Video Portal http://legoworld.vidmy.com/ Join now!! Featured Picture Open jobs *Soundtrack-1 space left *In-game modelers and animators-10 spaces left *In-game figure texturers-4 spaces left *In-game coders-5 spaces left *In-game model designer-5 spaces left Joining LW If you want to Join the LEGO World Team, go to this page and ask to join as one of the following jobs above along with an example of your work here at LEGO World Sign UP. News Welcome everyone to the LW wiki! LEGO World is an MMOG being developed by me and a large group of FOLs. So far my project has bee introduced to Brickipedia and I have got 6 helpers from there and then I introduced it to the LU wiki and gained many more helpers! Now we are moving to this wiki for now till a site is made and we will work on both then. If you want to join post here at Join The LEGO World Project section and show an example of your work, Thanks :) BlueJay11-Leader of the Team Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Some of the latest pictures Here are some pictures of the game. Cyborg Samurai.png|Samurai Cyborg pic 7.png|That is one big enemy Better lego master weapon.png Lego master weapon.png Lockjaw Cyborg.png|Lockjaw cyborg Category:Browse Category:Main Page Category:Info Zone